Je te hais Mayuri
by Lamento-chibi
Summary: ?xIchigo Nous savons tous que Mayuri est un fou mais la il en fait trop ! Si notre pauvre fraise national avez bu une petite potion verte qui le transforma en petit garçon pour toujours . Enfin pas petit garçon juste qu'il est plut petit que le capitaine de la 10éme division et que se dernier le trouve comment dire plutôt mignon que jamais . Comme toute la soul society.
1. Chapter 1

Salutation tous le monde alors voilà le premier chapitre de « Je te hais Mayuri . »

« Mais attends il n'a pas eu 10 vote pour lui . »

Je le sais mais pour les personnes qui on vraiment aimer cette histoire du moins le résumer je vais leur faire le premier chapitre .

Pas de problème pour les autre histoire je ferrais la même chose dans quelque jours je sortirais déjà les premier chapitre de la 14éme Division avec l'autre (Trop le flemme d'écrire le titre de l'autre fic)

Donc pas de jaloux . Mais alors pourquoi lui comme fic est bien s'est simple car il y a eux plus de vote pour lui voilà .

Je voulais remercier toute les personne qui on voter . Et pour les autre se qui ne vois pas de quoi je parle aller regarder « vote pour une histoire vive le yaoi . »

Et bonne lecture !

XCCXXCCFXDHGDHGHDGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH H

Chapitre 1 : Le drame .

« -Heu bonjours grand frère .

-Tu veux quoi Rukia ?

-Et bien je cherche Ichigo . Je l'ai chercher partout mais je ne le trouve nul par , alors je me suis demander que p….

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

KSKSDJDJDNDHFFJDJDJFHHJFKF

Qu'elle belle journée non ! Il fait beau , il fait chaud , il y a des petits oiseaux qui chantent . Le vent qui souffle sur mes beaux cheveux roux . Bref une belle journée ...Et bien non , pour moi elle ne l'est pas vous voulez savoir pourquoi . Et bien je vais vous le dire . Comment et pourquoi je « SUIS » comme ça .

Vous ne devinez pas … Alors vous êtes aveugles .

. Bon vu que je suis gentils je vais vous le dire . Mais on ne se moque pas ! OK !

Par où commencer … Bon je pense par le début alors voilà .

_**Deux heure avant le drame .**_

« -Et !

-Quoi ? D'est le matin tu fais déjà chier ton monde . Mais putain pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec toi déjà hein ?

-Putain , Ichigo t'a tes règles ou quoi là ? Je t'ai rien dis là j'ai seulement dis « Et »

-J'avais crus apercevoir une aura de connerie sur se que tu aller me dire Renji . Et j'ai eux raisons .

-Tu fais chier Ichigo , de toute façon tu dois aller à la 12 éme division .

-Qu..quoi la .. . la 12 éme di..vision …

-Oui Ichigo c'est bien La 12 éme division .

-A je peux pas je … je dois aller ranger ma chambre oui ranger ma chambre . Bon aller bye .

-A non . Tu vas la bas . »

Alors je suis aller donc vers la division de l'enfer … Pourquoi l'enfer , vous savez qui est le capitaine de cette division ? … Quoi … Tu dis si s'est le mec super canon avec les cheveux argenter . Heu tu parle du capitaine Jûshiro . Non de l'autre , alors Gin , non pas lui mais alors qui ? Tu dis . Du grand Tôshirô … Désoler mais se mec n'est Pas canon et de deux il est plut petit que … Bon passons et non se n'est pas Le capitaine de la 12éme division . S'est ...Mayuri Kuroisuchi , le salop si je le trouve je le butte .A causse de se fou . Je dois me cacher pour que les autre et surtout Tôshirô ne se moque pas de moi .

Roh oui oui je reprends mon histoire donc c'est devant les quartiers de la 12éme division que l'autre con de roux m'a force d'y aller . C'est la peur au ventre que j'ouvris l'entre du monstre .

Et je vis le vice capitaine Nemu Kuroisuchi toute seule . Super le capitaine n'est pas là . Rien que d'avoir penser cette phase me rendais super heureux . Mais comme on dit le bonheurs ne durs jamais et bien se bonheur n'a durée que 4 seconde , car de je ne sais sous mon pire cauchemarde apparut avec son sourire si ...si Mayurique en fin bref avec son sourire qui n'appartient qu'a lui.

« -Ho mais voilà notre très chère Kurosaki ichigo .

-Tu me veux quoi ?

-Dit , petit ne t'avons jamais appris a respecter les personnes qui sont plut vielle que toi ?

-Je sais ça , mais on ne m'a jamais dit de l'être avec des personnes qui bouffait depuis je ne sais qu'elle siècle les pissenlits par les racine .

-Bien I-C-H-I-G-O mon petit vient dans mon laboratoire , je dois te faire bois quelque chose . »

La façons qu'il a épeler mon prénom ne me disais que de 1 il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécier se que je lui avez dit sur lui ou de deux que j'allais m'en-prendre plains la gueule . Mais je pense que option 2 est la plut réaliste .

« -Heu et si je disais … NON .

-Et bien je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt parler entre homme .

-Pourquoi ?

-Écoute , je voulais seulement te connaître , Car sa fait depuis 3 mois que tu es shinigami replacent .

- …

-Et que je n'ai même pas eux le temps de mieux te connaître .

-Vous m'avez appeler rien que pour ça ?

-Oui rien que pour te connaître et que peut t'être que te devienne mon premier ami .

-Vous n'avez pas d'ami ?!

-Oui , je me sans seul .

-Mais Nemu elle est avec vous .

-Nemu est comme ma fille et de plus s'est une fille et moi je veut me faire des ami qui on le même sexe que moi tu me comprends .

-Heu non pas vraiment .

-Bon alors voilà . »

Et s'est là que le fou me raconta toute sa vie de solitude , qu'il était incompris et mépriser pas les autre enfants pas son intelligent plut développer que les autre . Et patati et patata et bla bla bla bla .

« -Tu me comprends maintenant . Pourquoi les autre me traite de fou , tous se que je veux s'est que l'on me remarque entant humain et non de fou .

-Je … Je suis désoler , je ne savais pas , je vous es mal juger . Comment me faire pardonner .

-Comment et bien je voudrai bien que l'on a y eux bois le thé que j'avais préparé et que vous arrêter de pleure ,Tu es encore plut beau quand tu souris Ichigo . »

Le prénom était que chuchotement qui me fis frémir , je ne savais pas comment me comporter , sois je fessais rien ou sois je lui fautais mon point dans son visage . La premier s'était mieux .

« -Tiens .

-Heu merci .

-Mais assis toi , sa serrai mieux non ?

-Heu oui . »

Et c'est sur cette dernier phrase que je m'assis et bu le thé . Vous savez , je n'aurai jamais dû le croire car je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu . Pourquoi , et bien s'est simple car se con , se fou , se salop , se pirate , se cul de jatte a jouer avec ma gentillesse . Car Monsieur , voulait en fait me faire boire une potions qu'il avez crée pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et que je ne sais aussi qu'elle raison , il devait Me choisir . Vraiment il n'aurai pas peu prendre quelqu'un d'autre que moi a la fin , non bien sur que non c'est moi comme d'hab qui dois tous prendre car je suis seulement Shinigami remplacent … Quoi ? Es que j'ai fini de me plaindre . Mais attends se n'est pas vous qui avez but se putain de truque qui rajeuni les gens lorsqu'il le boit , En plus son truque a très mauvais coût et il ne marche pas enfin côté rajeunir . Et se n'es pas vous qui vous retrouver plut petit que Tôshiro Hitsugaya !

Oui vous avez bien entendu plut petit que l'autre qui je rappelle ne mesure que 1.33 m . Alors vous vous la fermer Ok . Putain pourquoi pourquoi moi . Comment je vais faire moi hein ?

Quoi sortir et retrouver Mayuri pour qu'il me donne le contre potion ? Tiens c'est pas bête ton idée .

Bon Go . A nous deux Mayuri . Ma vengeance serra terrible . Mais avant je veux voir a quoi je ressemble .

Bah quoi ? A vous voulez savoir comment j'ai su que j'étais plut petit que d'habitude et bien s'est simple . Après que j'ai bu le thé , le fou est partit avec un bloc note est un bique et la j'ai ressenti une vive douleur dans mes bras et jambes , je suis tombé de la chaise puis , j'ai remarquer que mes vêtements devenait de plus en plus grands , et c'est là que j'ai compris . Je me suis mis a réfléchir se que je devais faire puis lorsque j'ai trouver je me suis cacher avec beaucoup de mal.

Ah ah très drôle ta blague « Pourquoi tu avais eu du mal , pourtant avec ta petite taille sa aurai été super facile de te cacher dans un trou de sourire. » et tu le vois celui la et bien regarde le bien et va te faire foutre . Bon pour répondre a ça , c'est que mes vêtement étaient tellement grands que je avais du mal a les retenir car je n'avais pas très envi de me balader à poil dans le Seireitei .

Bon voilà j'ai tous dis . Alors alors a quoi je ressemble .

« -KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

A suivre !

Dans le chapitre 2 : Découverte

« -Mon dieu je suis trop … »

« -Tu es plutôt pas mal …. »

« -NON ne me regarde pas ... »

« -Bon association des femmes shinigami nous devons parler du qu'a Ichigo Kurosaki ... »

« -Je suis là , je te protégerai d'eux ... »

Alors comment avez vous trouvez ?


	2. Chapter 2 partie 2

Donc voilà le deuxieme chapitre

encore désoler pour mon retard

merci pour vos Reviews sa fait plaisir

Chapitre deux partit 1

« -Bon association des femmes shinigami nous devons parler du qu'a Ichigo Kurosaki qui est ici présent .

-Je peu partir ?

-Non toi tu ne bouge pas . Bon alors ... »

Si seulement j'avais fermer ma gueule , je ne serai pas ici avec cette bande de folles furieuses . Quoi ?! Vous ne savez pas pourquoi , je suis ici ? … mon dieu pourquoi moi , pourquoi je suis tombé avec vous , bon alors voilà je vais vous expliquer se qu'il sait passer .

**30 Minute avant **

Vous vous rappelez du cries que j'ai pousser tous t-a l'heure ? Et bien voilà , la personne qui était devant le miroir ne pouvait être moi . Je m'explique , il y avait un petit garçon qui je l'avoue me ressemblait comme deux coûte d'eau , sauf la taille des cheveux et la forme des yeux et du visage qui était plus enfantin . Donc en rien de cela me ressemblais , mais ma peur se confirma lorsque je toucha mon visage . Ce petit garçon fessait exactement les même gestes que moi , et puis j'ai pu remarquer que mon visage était plus rond lorsque je le toucha . Et mes cheveux était plus long , ils avaient pousser de 5 cm donc , ils m'arrivaient juste en dessous de ma nuque .

Déjà que j'étais petit , il fallait quand plus que je me train-balle avec la troque d'un gosse qui plus sait ressemble a une fille . … Quoi tu dis que je ressemblais de toute façon a une fille avant , mais je vais te … Bon passons je n'ai pas que ça a faire , je sans qu'elles auront bientôt fini leur conversation donc je continus . Alors je parlais de quoi déjà … A oui alors voilà .

« -Non , c'est pas possible . Mais comment je vais faire moi , comment ! » Hurlais-je comme comme pas possible . Je ne voulais que personne me vois ainsi . Mais comme dieu me déteste (ou qu'une fan-girl ) (mais non ichigo je t'aime) . Une personne arriva , je pouvais entendre ses pas se reprocher à grande foulées . Je ne savais pas qui était cette personne qui se reprochait dangereusement de moi . Je pria dieu pour que cette personne ne sois pas Rukia ou son frère ou bien un des capitaines d'un division quelconque . Mais je pense que dieu était très occuper car cette personne était …Le grand frère de Rukia qui était justement a coter de lui .

« -Et Petit tu vas bien ? Demanda Rukia

-Heu …. » était la seule chose que je pouvais répondre en se moment .

Puis je ne sais pas vraiment se qui ses passer après mais la seule chose qui me reviens et que je me suis retrouver dans les bras de la personne la plus froide que la terre a porter dans sa vie , j'ai nommer le grand le beau …. non je déconne Byakuya Kuchiki . Puis un groupe de folles vous deviner qui se peut être , me kidnappage .

…. Oui bon c'est vrais je déconne s'est pas vrais mais bon j'ai pas envie de vous le dire , rien que dit repenser je des frisson dans toute la colonne vertébrale . Ne me regarder pas comme ça j'ai rien fait moi demander à Byakuya . Pourquoi il m'a pris dans ses bras et qu'il a commencer a débiter de chose très mais alors très bizarre sur mon conte comme par exemple .

«- Tu sais que tu es mignon petit tu ressemble beaucoup a mon Ichigo enfin « mon »dans bientôt . » me dis se fou .

« -Oui grand frère dans bientôt , je suis sur que votre plan vas marcher comme sur des roulettes , je vois déjà Ichigo dans la robe de marie puis Ichigo en petit tenu le soir en vous attendant dans la chambre pour votre premier fois ensemble . »

« -Hein ?! Moi me marier avec ton frère ?

-Ichigo ?

-Et oui c'est moi … Aïe putain sa me fais mal , on ne lâche pas une personne comma ça du con . »

Oui se con ma lâcher et vu que je suis devenu plut petit et bien en quelque sorte je suis tombé de haut .

Ils étaient tellement choquer de leur découverte que j'ai détaler comme un lapin .

Après une bonne minute de course je percuta quelqu'un . Et un jolie « HIIIIIIIIIII il est trop chou » me perça les oreilles . Et voilà en gros comment je suis arriver ici .

Quoi pourquoi je me retrouve presque a poil . Mais vous étés con ou quoi . Je vous signale que j'ai rétréci donc mes vêtement son plut grand que moi donc s'est normal que je perd mes fringues .

« -Bon Ichigo Kurosaki le conseil des femmes shinigami on décider de t'aider a retrouver ta vrais forme .

-C'est vrais ? »

Je suis sauver je vous aime les filles , merci dieu !

-Oui c'est vrais mais a une seule condition .

-Heu , j'ai peur là .

-Veut que la plus par des femmes pressente ici aiment le Yaoi nous voulons que tous les capitaines se trouve en position seme et toi dans une position Uke sa marche , Mastsumoto se chargera des preuve .

-J'ai rien compris a votre Yaoi , seme et Uke mais ok je suis partant pour ça .

-Tiens signe ici .

-Pourquoi je dois signer ?

-C'est ça ou rien !

-Heu … oui je vais signer Nanao .

-Parfait , merci I-c-h-i-g-o . »

Merde je crois que je suis dans le merde j'aurai du lire se qu'il y avait dessus avant de signer . Non tous cous je n'aura pas du accepter . Je sais pas mais ses mots me dis quelque chose je crois que je les sait déjà vu dans un livre que Rukia lisait .

A suivre : Dans la partie 2


End file.
